Jalousie
by HikaruMichaels
Summary: Des fois, la jalousie peut être notre pire ennemi comme notre meilleur conseiller... Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à l'univers de Joshua Parker !
**Hey tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**
 **Voici un petit OS Elton/Joshua de l'univers de Joshua Parker, crée par Kenji Isidor (je vous conseil de regarder la série !)**  
 **Comme d'habitude pour les gens qui ont l'habitude de me lire, c'est écrit au feeling, j'avais pas de trame en tête, juste une idée... J'avais envie de faire un truc sur la jalousie.**  
 **Jeff: A la base, tu voulais écrire sur _Good Goodbye_**  
 **Shaddup Jeffy...**  
 **ENfin bref ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire et je fais de gros bisou à Kenji si tu lis l'OS en espérant que ça va te plaire**

 **(Warning: c'est pas corriger ! Vu l'air où je publie cet OS, donc désolée pour les fautes ;p)**

* * *

Jalousie.

Ils avaient trouver refuge dans un motel pittoresque dans une des villes des limbes. Il fredonnait doucement alors son regard se posa sur la forme endormie du vagabond. Ca faisait deux heures que le jeune homme dormait pour recharger ses batteries. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer. Il n'oubliait pas ce que le Duc lui avait ordonné de faire, mais…. A force de côtoyer le jeune homme, l'envi d'obéir au Duc s'en aller. Il avait plutôt envie de le protéger, comme s'il n'était qu'une poupée de porcelaine. Il tourna son regard vers l'extérieur, pensif. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant des cheveux blancs. Il se leva précipitamment et réveilla, enfin, essaya de réveiller, le jeune homme.

\- Debout Joshua ! Allez ! Réveilles toi espèce de feignasse !

Mais le vagabond ne se réveillait pas. Le brun soupira et porta le jeune homme (princess style ~ ), activant son téléporteur portable pour s'éloigner de la personne qui voulait du mal à Joshua.  
Ce dernier ouvrit péniblement un œil en se sentant transporter.

\- Elton… ?  
\- Rendors toi feignasse…

Le vagabond gémit un peu, mais se blottit contre le corps de son ami… Pouvait-il encore dire que sa relation n'était que amical ? Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils se tournaient un peu autour.  
Il se rendormit comme un bien heureux, faisant sourire un peu le mercenaire. Oui. Il protégerait le vagabond….

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans cette maudite dimension. Celle où celui qu'il considéraient comme son amant le laisse tomber … Il était parti, l'abandonnant ici. Parmi ces monstres. C'est là qu'il comprit la haine du Duc envers Joshua. C'est à ce moment qu'il a compris son erreur. Il aurait du tuer Joshua dès le début… Il n'aurait pas souffert autant… Mais c'était trop tard maintenant.

Il l'avait revu, en compagnie d'une femme et d'un gamin… Du Duc déguiser. Il serra les dents de jalousie. Oui, il était jaloux. De cette gamine qui se prenait pour miss je me crois tout permis, du Duc qui se tenait au côté de SON Joshua l'air de rien… Et de la nouvelle arrivante qui se présentait comme sa fiancé ! La bonne blague ! Mais il savait que le Duc avait privé Joshua de sa mémoire… Il fit bien comprendre à la demoiselle qu'elle ne retrouvera JAMAIS le Joshua qu'elle a connu… Car le Joshua qui est là, devant eux, c'était le sien ! Alors il ne laisserait personne l'avoir… D'un geste rapide, il entoura ses bras autour de la taille fine du vagabond et regarda le Duc droit dans les yeux, un sourire sadique et hautain au lèvres.

\- Désolé Duc, mais je ne suis pas partageur…

Avant que quelqu'un ai pu faire quoi que se soit, ils avaient disparu… Le Duc hurla de colère, Sarah et Laura se regardèrent, inquiète. Elles devaient retrouver le vagabond… Dieu sait ce que Elton pouvait lui faire dans cette état…

Ce n'est qu'après des dizaines de jours qu'elles retrouvèrent la piste d'Elton. Ce dernier, soul, marchait chez lui, fredonnant joyeusement. Il avait hâte de retrouver son trésors, qu'il gardait jalousement loin des regards des autres. Il savait comment le tenir calme, le rendre impuissant.

\- Je suis rentrer mon petit chat~ Tu as été sage ?

Un silence morbide lui répondait, le faisant rire. Il passa une main sur la joue froide du vagabond, regardant la blessure mortelle qu'il lui avait fait. Oui… Il garderait son ange jalousement auprès de lui, personne ne pouvait le lui reprendre maintenant.


End file.
